


Life with the Firefam Instagram

by Irrelevant86



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: AU, Bobby is firedad, Buck and Eddie are obilvious idiots who are in love, Everybody knows they're in love, F/F, F/M, Found Family, M/M, everybody but them, firefam - Freeform, firefam is Instagram famous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevant86/pseuds/Irrelevant86
Summary: They're a family. A big mixed blended family. And Buck loves every one of them. And he's so proud of the family he's found and made for himself. So of course he makes an Instagram page dedicated solely to pics and videos of his firefam. What he doesn't expect is for it to blow up and people to fall in love with their weird little family. And now they're all famous.





	1. The Start of it all

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 9-1-1 or any of the characters, I’m just borrowing them.  
AN: So this is based off of two posts I made on my 9-1-1 side blog {Station-118} on tumblr, and I’m so excited to actually be writing it out as a story! Enjoy ya’ll!!!

_~(^.^)~_

** _Life with the firefam Instagram_ **

_Chapter one: the start of it all_

_~(^.^)~_

It all starts because one day everybody gets together at the station and they wind up taking a group photo in front of the engine. Bobby is standing in the middle with Athena on his left, and he’s got his arm around her waist. Michael is standing on Athena’s other side and May and Harry are standing in front of the three of them. Chimney is on Bobby’s other side with Maddie standing next to him. Hen is standing next to Michael with Karen next to her and Denny standing in front of them. Buck is standing next to Maddie with Eddie next to him and Christopher is standing in front of the both of them.

It’s a really good picture, and Buck even has it framed and set on his night stand next to his bed. And he can’t help but think about how much of a family they all look like. And honestly he does think of them as his family. So he starts up an Instagram and calls it “Life with the Firefam”, and that group picture is the first picture he posts to the account. He captions it “the whole fam together at the station”.

The team, minus Eddie, sees the pic on his new Instagram, and all do a double take. Because the way it’s framed, the way they’re all standing together makes it look like Buck and Eddie are together. Athena, Bobby, Michael, May, and Harry are standing next to each other because they’re a blended family, even if Bobby and Athena are only dating at this point. Hen, Karen, and Denny are standing together because Hen and Karen are married, and Denny is their son. Chim and Maddie are dating so that’s why they’re standing together. And Maddie and Buck are siblings, so it makes sense that they’re standing next to each other in the picture.

But the way Eddie and Buck are together in the picture with Christopher in front of them makes them look like a family. And it doesn’t just look like they ended up standing next to each other with Christopher standing in front of Eddie. No Christopher is literally standing in front of both Buck and Eddie, in the same way that Denny stands in front of both Karen and Hen. And both Buck and Eddie have a hand on either of Christopher’s shoulders.

After seeing the picture they can’t help but pay extra attention to the way Buck and Eddie interact. And they all come to the same conclusion; they’re both absolute oblivious idiots who are in love with each other but don’t know it. Hen starts a bet on whose gonna confess to who first and how long it’s going to take for it to happen. The two people in question are once more completely oblivious to what’s going on around them…

_~(^.^)~_

Buck starts making regular posts on the firefam account. The first couple of posts after the group pic are individual pics of the team. Each one is captioned with the person’s name and a nickname/tittle/role in the firefam that he’s given/assigned them.

The first one he posts is a pic of Bobby standing in the kitchen area of the station. He captions it, “Captain Bobby Nash aka firedad”. The next one is a pic of Athena in her uniform when she stopped by one day to see Bobby. He captioned that one: “sergeant Athena Grant aka Copmom”. Then after that is a pic of Hen sitting in the ambulance with the caption, “Henrietta ‘Hen’ Wilson aka fireauntie”. Next is Chimney standing by the engine laughing. That one gets the caption, “Howard ‘Howie/Chimney’ Han aka firebro1”. Next up is a picture of Eddie standing in front of a punching bag in a tank top with boxing gloves on. He captions it, “Edmundo ‘Eddie’ Diaz aka firebro2”.

Then there’s a picture of Maddie he took on her first day of work as a 9-1-1 operator which he captions, “Maddie Buckley aka firesis”. He has the four kids all pose together for a group photo that he posts with the caption, “{from left to right} May and Harry aka the surrogate Step-siblings, Denny Wilson aka firenephew, and Christopher Diaz aka firekid”. The last one he posts is a selfie of himself that he took when he was trying to win the spot on the fire fighter calendar. He captions it, “Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley aka fireson”.

The whole team laughs at all of his descriptions of them under their photos. And Bobby just gives him that amused raised eyebrow thing that he does, when he sees that he’s been given the tittle firedad. He gives Buck a bit of a hard time about it, but really he’s touched that Buck thinks of him that way.

Buck starts posting random photos and videos of the team doing stuff at work, all the time after that. Him and Bobby making breakfast/lunch/dinner. Hen and Chimney restocking the med kit and ambulance. Eddie working out. He gets a few followers here and there, and some likes on some of the photos. But he doesn’t really care about that. He’s just having fun taking photos and videos of his found family and posting them.

Several weeks after he starts the account he does a video of him and Bobby making Lasagna for dinner for the team. He posts the video with the captions, #firedad, #heteachesmehowtocook, #firedadmakesgreatfood, #shouldabeenachef. He then takes a pic of the table set up and ready for the team dinner and captions it, “in this house we eat together #familydinner”. After that he starts another video and records Bobby calling the team to the table for dinner.

“And Without fail, every day just as we go to sit down to eat Bobby’s amazing food the bell rings and we have to leave on a call!” Buck states, heading towards the table as well.

And in a moment of absolute serendipity just as his ass hits the seat, the bell rings, and he’s halfway towards the engine before he remembers he’s still recording. He posts the video and a picture of all of them sitting in the engine on the way to the call, all of them putting on their best sad faces. That one get’s captioned, “what did I tell you #coldfood, #hungryfirefighters, #withoutfail, #cantwehavejustonemeal”.

He puts his phone away and doesn’t look at it again till three hours later after the call. It had been a big fire in an apartment complex that had taken a while to put out. But luckily they hadn’t lost anyone on this call. No they were all just covered in ash and soot and left feeling tired as all hell. And Buck couldn’t help but take a pic of all of them on the ride back, and he’s decided he’s going to caption this one as, “after a rescue #weneedshowers”.

But before he gets the chance to post it he notices that he has like a million Instagram notifications. And he’s pleasantly surprised to see that his last couple posts now have over a million likes and comments. The comments all range from things like; “That’s so funny”, “Did you plan that?” “Aw those poor firefighters never get to eat a hot meal!” and “Man I wish I had a firedad like Bobby to teach me how to cook!”

Buck practically starts vibrating in his seat as he reads all the comments, and he starts reading them out loud to the team. Every body’s amused and kind of shocked that people are interested in their lives. Buck posts his newest picture and within a few minutes it’s got over a million likes.

He’s on cloud nine for the rest of the shift. And by next shift “Life with the Firefam!” Instagram page has over a billion followers. People had gone back through all of his previous posts and liked and commented on each of them. Buck is very happy, and the rest of the team are just happy that he’s happy. And they all know, this is just the beginning of “Life with the Firefam” Instagram…


	2. We been knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddie all the way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 9-1-1 or any of the characters, I’m just borrowing them.

_~(^.^)~_

** _Life with the firefam Instagram_ **

_Chapter two: We been knew_

_~(^.^)~_

Two weeks had passed since “Life with the firefam” Instagram account blew up all over the internet. Buck was loving it! And he was having so much fun making videos and pictures for the account. He’d started trying to convince the team to do challenges with him so that he could post them to the account. But so far the only challenge he’d gotten them to agree to do was the mannequin challenge.

And boy had that one been fun. It took them five takes to get it right, and even then the last take had been interrupted by a call. But that was the one he posted because it was the best take, and it got over a billion likes and comments.

After that #firefam started trending all over twitter, Facebook, Instagram, and tumblr. Bobby had been worried about how the department would react at first, but the department had actually been all for it. They saw it as good publicity for the department.

While everything was going great with the Instagram account, things in Buck’s personal life was not going so great. Honestly he was having an identity crisis… well more like a sexuality crisis. And it was all Eddie’s fault! Ever since that man had shown up in his life he can’t get him out of his head.

He hadn’t questioned his sexuality since he was 14 in 9th grade when he fell in love with his gym teacher. But then again to be fair everybody in school fell in love with that man, he looked like a damn Greek god after all. Hell he’s still not entirely sure that he wasn’t really a Greek god sent down from the heavens to teach them all about physical fitness.

At first Buck had thought his feelings for Eddie had just been platonic. But the more time that passed the more he found his feelings moving from platonic to romantic. And he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He was silently freaking out, while not trying to freak out and scare away his best friend.

On the other hand Eddie was freaking out as well. Not about his sexuality. No he’d known almost his entire life that he was bisexual. No he was freaking out because he just had to go and fall in love with his best friend. His straight best friend. Because of course he would fall in love with a straight man. It was just his luck.

And this was causing strain on their friendship. They where both trying to hide their feelings for the other which was causing them to be a bit short with the other. The rest of the team just wanted them to kiss and get together all ready.

It all came to a head one day when the two got into a pretty heated argument. Honestly no-one was really sure what exactly they where fighting about, but Hen thought it was hilarious. So hilarious in fact that she swiped Buck’s phone and started recording. She had a feeling of how this was going to end, and she knew it would make a good post for Buck’s Life with the firefam account.

“Man, why do you gotta be such a jerk?” Eddie shouts, getting in Buck’s face.

“Because I fucking love you!” Buck shouted back.

Before Eddie could say anything in response Buck grabbed his face and pulled him into a searing kiss. A kiss which Hen caught on camera. She already knew Buck’s password to his phone, so she unlocked his phone and went onto his account and posted the video with the caption, #Buddie #itsabouttime #webeenknewtheywasinlove #payupyall #iwantmy$20. It blew up all over the internet, and within minutes #Buddie was trending all over twitter, Instagram, Facebook, and tumblr.

After that Buck and Eddie sat down together and had a long talk, that ended with the two of them getting together. After that a lot of the posts Buck made where pictures of them holding hands or kissing. And Buck went back to the first picture he posted of Eddie and changed Eddie’s tittle from firebro2 to firebae.

And a several months later, while working the Christmas shift, Eddie proposed to Buck in front of the fire engine. Athena managed to snap a picture of the proposal which Buck posted to the account. The picture featured Eddie down on one knee with a ring in his hand, and Buck was staring down at him in shock happy tears streaming down his face. He posted it with the caption, #omg #isaidyes #hesmineforevernow. The picture gets so many likes that it crashed Instagram for a whole day!

The two spend three weeks planning their wedding, and Buck documents the whole thing on the firefam Instagram. They get married in the station, dressed in their uniforms. Christopher is Eddie’s best man, and Chimney and Hen are Buck’s best man/woman. Bobby marries them, and Athena takes all the pictures and videos. And once more they crash Instagram with how many likes and comments the wedding pics/videos get.

Everything is going perfectly, and they couldn’t be happier. So of course things go wrong, because fucking Murphy man. Because they’ve all become famous, and they’re all having so much fun with it, that Maddie forgot that she was hiding from her ex-husband. And her face is now plastered all over the internet. And now, Doug knows exactly where she is…

_~(^.^)~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay so this one is a little bit shorter than the last one, but I felt this was a great spot to leave off at with a lead in to the next chapter. Hope ya'll enjoyed the Buddie content!!!


	3. A different fight or flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 9-1-1 or any of the characters, I’m just borrowing them.

_~(^.^)~_

** _Life with the firefam Instagram_ **

_Chapter Three: a different fight or flight_

_~(^.^)~_

Doug is beyond pissed when he see’s his wife on Instagram. He’s beyond pissed with how close she appears to be with the Asian man. He’s just so damn angry. He’s told her, on numerous occasions that the only way she’s leaving him is if she’s dead. He doesn’t really want to kill her; no he wants her back. Back with him where he can control her. But now she’s famous. Everybody on the internet knows her face and knows who she is.

He can’t just take her, because it will wind up all over the internet. They’d never be able to get away, everyone knows her face and would be on the look out for her if she went missing. So he only has one option, because he sure as hell is not gonna let her flirt it up with the Asian firefighter all over Instagram.

So he gets on the first flight to LA that he can find. And once he’s in LA it doesn’t take him long to find where Maddie is living. He’s so mad that he doesn’t even stop to plan anything, he just heads right for her house.

Which ends up being his undoing. The woman of the firefam, where having a girls night at Maddie's, while Bobby looks after the kids. The woman spend the night drinking wine, sharing stories, and watching movies while eating popcorn. They where halfway through their third movie of the night when the door is busted open and Doug comes racing in, knife in hand.

He only has eyes for Maddie, so he doesn’t see the other woman. And he most definitely doesn’t see Athena pull her gun that she always has on her. Athena shouts for him to stop, but he doesn’t listen. He takes off towards Maddie, knife raised, and Athena shoots. The bullet hits him in the knee and he falls to the ground screaming in pain. Athena races over, keeping her gun trained on him, and kicks the knife away from him.

Maddie is crying by now, and Karen is holding her while Hen stands protectively in front of both of them. Athena calls for backup and an ambulance. Within an hour Doug is handcuffed to a gurney and being carted off to the hospital with a police officer following close behind the ambulance. The rest of the firefam has been called and everyone converges on Maddie’s place.

They all wind up spending the night at Maddie’s. Maddie and Chimney are curled up together on the couch. Athena and Bobby are curled together on the loveseat with May and Harry sleeping on a small blow up mattress on the floor in front of them. Hen, Karen, and Denny are sleeping together on another blow up mattress at on end of the room. While Buck, Eddie, and Chris are asleep on a third blow up mattress at the other end of the room.

The next morning Michael shows up with donuts and finds them all asleep like this. He takes a quick picture, knowing Buck would pry want to post it, then wakes them all up. A few hours later Athena gets a call from her captain. She tells Athena that Doug made it through his surgery and will be released from the hospital within the next couple days, and once he’s released from the hospital he’ll be going right to jail while he waits for his trial.

The trial happens several weeks later, and when it’s over it doesn’t take the jury long to come back with a verdict of guilty on all charges. The judge sentences Doug to twenty years. For Maddie it just doesn’t seem like enough, but at least she won’t have to look over her shoulder for the next twenty years.

After the trial Maddie asks Buck if she can post a special video on his ‘Firefam’ account, and of course he lets her. She makes a video about her story, how she met and fell in love with Doug, how he went from being a sweet person to being an absolute monster, and finally how she managed to get out.

She ends the video by saying. “At one point I didn’t think I’d ever get out of my relationship with Doug. But then one night I had enough, and I knew that if I didn’t leave, he’d wind up killing me. It was hard, I’m not going to lie, but I did it. So to anyone else out there going through the same thing, I’m going to say to you something that I was told once. Don’t be afraid of what he’ll do to you if you leave, be afraid of what he’ll do if you stay. It is possible to get out, and no matter what he says you are a wonderful person who deserves to be happy!”

The video goes viral and she gets so many comments from people telling her that she’s an inspiration and role model for woman all over the country. So Maddie starts her own Instagram account; ‘survivors of abuse’. She posts tips on how to spot abusive behavior ahead of time, and how to get out of an abusive relationship. She posts video’s of Athena, Buck, and Eddie showing her self-defense techniques, so that other woman can learn to defend themselves.

And then she decides to start a support group for battered spouses. They meet up at her house every Saturday night and talk to each other about their experiences. Athena comes to the meetings as a guard incase anyone’s abuser shows up and tries to cause trouble. And every couple of meetings Buck and Eddie come to help Athena teach the woman self-defense. She started the meetings as a way to help other woman who were in the same position as her.

But she finds that the meetings have helped her get over her own experience. She’s able to actually sit down, with people who do truly understand what she went through and talk about what happened to her instead of keeping it all bottled up inside. And for the first time since she met Doug all those years ago, she can relax and genuinely be happy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter kicked my ass! And yes I know it's kind of short but I like where I ended the chapter at. Next chapter will deal with the bomber, and Buck's injury, and how different things will be because of the Instagram account and him being married to Eddie before it happens, so stay tuned!


End file.
